Powrót
by Monika Nowakowska
Summary: Co jeśli Fontanna Afrodyty ma magiczne moce? Co jeśli odkryją je w "szczęśliwym" wypadku? Przeczytaj i dowiedz się!
1. Wielki powrót cz1

[Po chrzcie, ale przed występem]

Duch Donny ukazuje się Samowi

\- Sam.

\- Donna? Co ty tu robisz?

\- Jestem tu tylko na kilka minut. Potem będę musiała odejść.

\- Donna nie mogę dłużej bez Ciebie żyć. Czy mogę z tobą odejść? Nikt mnie tu nie potrzebuje. Sophie ma mnóstwo ludzi wokół siebie, którzy nie odmówią jej pomocy.

\- Oczywiście. Nie obchodzi mnie nic innego oprócz Ciebie.

\- To jak? Idziemy?

Zaczęli kierować się do portalu.

\- Sam! Sam! Mamo! - wołała Sophie. - Zobaczcie tylko Fontannę Afrodyty!

Poszli. Wtedy Sky przypadkiem pchnął ich do wody. Donnie powróciło życie!

\- Donna. Żyjesz! - Sam nie posiadał się z radości.

\- Coś mi mówi, że to jeszcze nie była moja pora. Czeka nas jeszcze wiele wspólnych lat.

\- Ale jak?

\- Może po prostu wszyscy bardzo tego chcieli. A poza tym głupio tak umierać przed własną matką.

\- Zostaje jeszcze co najmniej dziesięć lat!

\- Mama!

\- Sophie!

Obie się przytuliły.

\- Mamo. Jak to się stało?

\- Nie mam pojęcia!

\- Nieważne. Ważne jest to, że wróciłaś do nas kochanie!

\- Ale co powiemy innym. Zauważą ją.

\- Ale co z aktem zgonu?

\- Na Fontannie Afrodyty jest napisane: "Duch osoby kochanej, której zgon nastąpił przedwcześnie zanurzy się w wodzie to powróci do życia na długo. A wszelkie prawne dowody znikną a i urzędy zapomną"

\- Czyli nie musimy się martwić.

\- Mamo wczoraj gdy się pojawiłaś, mowa była o tym, że nigdy już nie będziemy razem. Czy to znaczy, że nie wiedziałaś o magicznych mocach fontanny?

\- Nie wiedziałam. Nikt nie wiedział!

\- Mamo muszę Ci coś powiedzieć... Twoja matka tu przyjechała i znalazła twojego ojca i...

\- I?

\- ...i są razem.

\- Aha. No to pójdę się przebrać

\- Zaprowadzę Cię do naszego pokoju, a ty Sophie znajdź jakieś ubranie dla swojej mamy.

\- Dobra!

Sam i Donna szli do pokoju w milczeniu i dopiero kiedy Sam zamknął drzwi Donna zaczęła mówić.

\- Sam. Jeśli masz kogoś to mogę odejść. Nie musisz ze mną być.

\- Co? Donna! O czym ty mówisz?

\- Minęły dwa lata. Mogłeś znaleść szczęście u boku innej kobiety.

\- Właściwie mam na oku pewną... zielonooką blondynkę, która jest moją żoną.

Donna zachichotała i pocałowała go. Stali tak do puki nie weszła Sophie z ciemnymi prostymi dżinsami, białą koszulą i czarnymi szpilkami.

\- Znalazłam tylko to.

\- Może być. Dzięki! - Donna powiedziała biorąc ubrania i kierując się do łazienki.

\- Idę do małego!

Po kilku minutach Donna wyszła w pełni ubrana.

\- Pięknie! - powiedział Sam patrząc na żonę.

\- Przestań! Nie jestem piękna.

\- Dla mnie jesteś najpiękniejszą kobietą na świecie. - powiedział obejmując Donnę ramionami.

\- No dobra! Mogę być najpiękniejszą kobietą, ale tylko dla Ciebie!

\- Kocham Cię! Najbardziej na świecie!

\- Ja też Cię kocham.

\- Idziemy wszystkim powiedzieć, że żyjesz?

Gdy tylko zeszli na dół dowiedzieli się, że wszyscy już wiedzą.

PS. Uznałam, że jeśli mógł się pojawić duch Donny to i taka rzecz mogła mieć miejsce, więc jeśli komuś się nie podoba to niech nie czyta!


	2. Wielki powrót cz2

Donna na przyjęcie apartamentu z Samem a Sophie. Sam nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku.

Donna zauważyła, że kogoś brakuje.

\- Właśnie gdzie Rose i Tanya?

\- Mamo! Są uwagę na powrocie!? Przece Róża i Tanya pojechały samochodem za dwa Twoje pozostałe przyjaciółki! Wiesz! Anne, Louise, Parker, Rachel i Alex.- Sophie wyjaśniła wszystkio Donnie i wymieniła jej przyszywane ciocie.

\- O zobaczcie! - Usługa Ruby. - O nich są mowa! Jeden już są!

\- Ile nas nie było? - zapytała Rose.

\- Występująco długo, żeby ominąć mnie hit sezonu! Mogę ja to powiedzieć? - pozycje szybko Sophie.

Donna tylko pokawała głową na znak, że się zgadza.

\- Mama wtrynie!

Rose zaczęła się płakać.

\- Co jej jest? - zdziwiła się Donna.

\- Płacze jak tylko ktoś o tobie skalę. - wyjaśnił Sam.

\- Róża. Nie płacz. Patrz. Donna tu siedzi. Żyje. Jest cała i zdrowa. - Oczywiście uradowana Tanya.

Rose podniosła głowę i zauważyła, że pozostałe koleżanki luźno się w stronę znajomią wyglądającej blądynki.

\- Donna?

Donna znowu pokiwała głową, róża od razu przestała płakać.

\- Gdzie jest ciasto?!

\- Tu. - pozycję Donna i podała jej tace bez końca.

Rose wyrwała naczynie z ręki przyjaciółki i zaczęła jeść.

\- Ale szybka zmiana nastroju. - westchnął Fernando.

\- Tato. Ona jak jest smutna musi jeść. I jak jest wesoła też musi jeść.

\- Donna! Skoro wszyscy jesteśmy w stanie zaśpiewać wszystkie piosenki. - zastosowała Ruby.

\- Dobrze. Ale ty mamo kontakt piosenkę i śpiewasz pierwszą zwrotkę! Solo!

\- To może ... Super Truper! Ja ty śpiewawasz drugiej zwrotką. Solo!

Wszyscy poszli mi swoje pokoje.

Potem tak jak to było zaplanowane zaśpiewali.

Po występie wszyscy poszli spać.

\- Sam? - Donna zapytała o mężę, pozy na swoim świeżym umiec, męskie ciało. - Mogę spać na biuro, jeśli chcesz.

\- Mam lepszy pomysł. Wezmę Cię teraz do naszej sypialni i ... - czyni się tym samym szeptał jej do ucha powodując, że cicho jęczała.

\- Na pewno dziesięć chcesz? Jeszcze kilka godzin temu byłam martwa!

\- Nic podobnego nie marzę. Chcę kochać się że swoją bardzo żywą żoną.

\- Więc weź mnie.

Tej nocy istniały dwie osoby, Donna i Sam.


	3. Dobrze być w domu!

Na małej wyspie Kalokairi wstał kolejny dzień.

Sam obudził się z myślą o kolejnym dniu bez ukochanej żony. Jednak kiedy otworzył oczy zobaczył obok siebie śpiącą blądynkę. Przypomniał sobie wydarzenia z wczorajszego dnia. Donna otworzyła oczy i uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- Dzień dobry, kochanie. - powiedział Sam z uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Dzień dobry.

Fernando próbował nawiązać relacje z córką, która traktowała go jak menadżera. Gdy z nim rozmawiała na temat hotelu zachowywała „profesjonalny dystans" Wszyscy próbowali ją przekonać, aby poznała go lepiej jako członka rodziny.

\- Donna. Córeczko. Mój brat niedługo przywiezie moją siostrę i moich kuzynów, więc chciałbym...

\- Posłuchaj mnie „tato" - zaczęła Donna - Nie jestem gotowa nawiązać relacji z tobą...a co dopiero z kimkolwiek innym z twojej rodziny, ale mimo to obiecuje być miła. Jak zawsze. - dokończyła uroczo się uśmiechając.

\- Kochanie! Możesz mi pomóc?! - usłyszeli głos Sama dobiegający z domu. - Szukam ważnych dokumentów! Wiesz gdzie one są?

\- Już Idę!

Donna poszła do Sama.

\- Donna. Powiedz mi. Gdzie położyłaś dokumenty? Te...

\- Nie ma żadnych dokumentów. - uśmiechnęła się Donna.

\- Po prostu czułem, że zaraz wybuchniesz.

\- Sam. Od rana próbuje dostosować się do nowej sytuacji, ale kiedy tylko ojciec próbuje się do mnie zbliżyć...

\- Rozumiem Cię. Nie było go w twoim życiu przez czterdzieści siedem lat i przyzwyczaiłaś się do jego nieobecności.

\- Tak! Dokładnie!

Do Sama zadzwonił telefon. Minutę później Sam rozłączył się i powiedział Donnie:

\- To Lorraine. Chłopcy będą tu za chwilę... Będą też moi rodzice, siostra z mężem i brat z żoną i dziećmi. Moi kuzyni. Mamy się elegancko ubrać.

\- To będzie masakra.

\- Przecież wszyscy Cię lubią.

\- Ja nie o tym. Poznają moich rodziców i ciotki i wujków i...

\- Zrobimy wielką rodzinną kolację. Taki zjazd.

\- I wiesz co się dzieje na takich zjazdach?

\- Wszyscy się kłócą do puki nie upiją się i nie położą się spać.

\- I dlatego... Słuchaj mnie... - zaczął Sam.

\- Donna! Muszę Ci coś powiedzieć... - do pokoju wszedł Fernando.

\- Proszę.

\- Czy Sam mógłby zostawić nas samych?

\- Sam jest moim mężem i nie mam przed nim żadnych tajemnic. Zostaje!

\- Dobra. Muszę przyznać, że nie spodziewałem się, że będę musiał powiedzieć własnej córce, że ma przyrodnie rodzeństwo...

\- Co?!

\- Elizabeth i Brad. Czekają na dziedzińcu.

\- Yyy... Zaraz zejdziemy z Samem...

\- Cześć tato! Cześć Donna! Donna? Myślałem, że nie żyjesz? - powiedział Ben.

\- To długa historia. Choć tu synu!

Ben przytulił macochę.

\- Tęskniłem... Bardzo tęskniłem.

\- Mogę się przyłączyć? - zapytał Dan i rzucił się w ramiona Donny.

\- Dobrze. Chciałbym, żebyście kogoś poznali. To mój ojciec Fernando i moja matka Ruby.

\- Aaaa... Ta co Cię z domu wyrzuciła. Dzień dobry.

\- Tak... Może... Tata pokaże wam wasze pokoje.

\- Chodźcie chłopaki!

\- Kochanie. Idę z tobą. - powiedziała Ruby.

\- Zostaliśmy sami? - zapytał Sam obejmując żonę ramionami.

\- Mamy tylko chwile.

Pocałowali się. Nie zauważyli, że weszli rodzice Sama.

\- Donna?!

\- Mary! Cześć!

\- Cześć! Słuchaj przywiozłam wam ciastka. Gdzie mogę je wyłożyć?

\- W kuchni coś się znajdzie. Chodźmy.

\- Opowiadaj jak to się stało, že jesteś tu...a nie na „tamtym świecie"

\- Wszystko zaczęło się od tego, že...

Donna opowiedziała teściowej całą historię. Mary słuchała z niedowierzaniem opowiadania synowej.

\- Donna muszę Ci wyznać, że... Pewien czas po pogrzebie chodziłam na terapię.

Donna nie próbowała odpowiedzieć na wyznanie Mary. Po prostu nie umiała.

Kilka godzin później...

\- Co za dzień! - powiedział Sam kładąc się obok Donny.

\- Tak. Niesamowite, że leżę tu z tobą i mam wspaniałą rodzinę.

\- A wiesz co jest najlepsze!

\- Co?

\- To, że mam przy sobie wspaniałą kobietę.

\- Pochlebca.

Sam wybuchnął śmiechem i pocałował żonę na dobranoc.


	4. Szczęśliwy początek

Od powrotu Donny minął tydzień. Tego dnia w hotelu było mnóstwo pracy, co chwilę przyjeżdżali nowi goście. Donna siedziała na recepcji. Praktycznie nikt nie miał przerwy. Sam pomyślał, że jego żonie przyda się chwila oddechu.

\- Donna. Idziemy na spacer po plaży. I żadnych "Ale..."

Donna nie miała wyboru, więc poszła.

\- Donna zamknij oczy.

Sam zaprowadził Donnę do stolika.

\- Ty to zrobiłeś?

\- Z małą pomocą.

\- Stolik? Nasze miejsce na plaży? Coś zrobiłeś?

\- Skąd taki pomysł? Po prostu pomyślałem, że przyda Ci się chwila odpoczynku. Z dala od hotelu, dzieciaków, wnuka, a przede wszystkim od twoich rodziców.

\- Dobrze. Mam jeszcze dwa pytania.

\- Pytaj o co zechcesz!

\- Czy cieszysz się, że wróciłam? I jeśli się cieszysz to... Czy bardzo tęskniłeś?

\- Myślę, że powinnaś znać odpowiedzi na te pytania... ale skoro chcesz to usłyszeć... Jestem najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie, bo dostaliśmy kolejną szansę, a te dwa lata żyłem ze świadomością, że już nigdy nie będę Cię trzymał w ramionach. Dzięki Bogu się myliłem. I uwierz, że tęskniłem tak samo jak przez tamte dwadzieścia jeden lat.

Donna miała łzy w oczach.

\- Sam. Zostawmy to już za sobą i zacznijmy żyć tak jakbym nigdy...

Donna nie dokończyła, bo Sam pocałował ją namiętnie.

\- Myślisz o tym co ja? - zapytała Donna.

Sam nie odpowiedział tylko położył Donnę na piasku i...

 **PROSZĘ O OPINIE**


End file.
